Compatible
by hopeoftherain
Summary: How Gray and Juvia are fit for each other. Very slight hint of romance. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Compatible

He was an ice mage and she was a water mage. His magic was compatible with hers.

They were both lonely.

His parents were killed by Deliora and he was taken in by Ur. She taught him and Lyon, a fellow student, both ice magic, and his stripping habit. Thirsty for revenge, he sought the one who killed his parents, the beast that brings fear and death, Deliora. But, he was not strong enough. The beast easily overpowered him, and he lost. Before the beast could kill him, his teacher came to his aid. Knowing that she too, could not defeat this monster, she cast a strong magic. Iced shell, the magic that traps the beast in ice forever, a magic that also ruins the caster's body. Lyon blamed him for Ur's 'death' and they went they separate ways. Without his teacher and his senior, the only people he was close to, he was alone.

She brought the depressing rain with her, everywhere she goes. No one liked the rain, the gloomy, depressing rain. The rain was the cause of her loneliness. The rain was her pain. The rain was her enemy. And the rain would never go away. Everyone avoided her and blamed her for the rain. How can it be her fault? She never wanted the rain. She gradually understood that no one wanted her around and she distanced herself away from everyone.

* * *

><p>They both could never express their feelings well.<p>

He had always had a cool and composed aura, well, most of the time, except when he is fighting with Natsu or the rest of the members of the guild. He has never cried in front of anyone at all, except during the Deliora incident (though he denied it) and he has never really smiled. No one really knows the reason why but it was either because he wanted to look cool or due to his sad past.

She could never display her emotions with ease, or else she would be killed before she even batted an eyelid. The Phantom guild was violent, vicious and strong guild. No one messes with it, unless they want to face the wrath of the guild. When she joined the guild, she immediately realised it was a huge mistake. The guild was strong, something she liked but it had no life to it at all. Everyone was fierce and violent and no one was friendly to each other. Everyone at the guild often spent their time looking warily from one person to the next. Like bloodthirsty sharks, those who were stronger often pick on the weaker ones for the fun of it, or out of boredom. Juvia quickly learnt to hide her feelings away, unless she wanted to be a sitting duck for the torture and malice of her fellow guild mates. From then on, Juvia adopted a face that always looked serious, maybe too serious that she never knew how to change her serious look anymore. Until now, she still has a serious face, except when she is fantasising about a certain ice mage…

* * *

><p>They found closure in from the things that haunted them.<p>

Deliora has always haunted him when he was young and even after he grew up. Ur helped him to destroy this fear by sacrificing herself, saying that she has helped him to seal off his darkness, his nightmare. But, he had never thought so. When Ur sacrificed herself, turning into ice forever, he lost his mentor and also his senior, Lyon. He could never forgive himself for his foolishness, chasing after that monster. Then, one day, he found out that Lyon wanted to revive Deliora for his own selfish reasons: in order to surpass Ur. He was enraged. Ur gave herself up just to destroy this very monster, which he had ever since blamed himself for. Yet, Lyon wanted to revive this beast, the very one that killed so many innocent lives and destroyed many more. He tried to stop Lyon, but to no avail and he watched helplessly with fear as Lyon revived the beast by melting the ice that was Ur. But alas, the beast crumbled to dust and Ur, who was now the water, flowed away into the sea. The ice shell that Ur cast did good in her promise to him. His darkness, his fear was vanquished.

She was brave, never afraid of anything, except for one little thing. The rain. It was not any usual rain that comes and goes. The rain was a permanent fixture in her life. Because of the rain, she was always lonely, even as she grew older. No matter how hard she tried the rain would never go away. She disliked the rain, no, hated it and wished it would disappear for good. And one day, the rain did disappear. She watched as a certain ice mage cast his magic upwards to the sky, freezing every single drop of her mortal enemy. She stared in amazement as the now frozen raindrops fell, like crystals falling from the sky. The rain would no longer trouble her.

* * *

><p>Two different people, yet so similar. They complement each other; they were compatible. Maybe one day, just maybe, they could be lovers.<p>

* * *

><p>First Fan fiction! I don't really think it was good enough but I tried my best... Please review! Criticism strongly encouraged but please be kind :)<p>

- Hopeoftherain


End file.
